Alasan Naruto Jadi Uke
by Pelampiasan Ane
Summary: Siapa tak tahu Naruto? Center character dalam sebuah cerita. Badan kekar. Kulit warna coklat tan. Suara berat dan serak. Terus… kenapa dari semua ke-manly-an yang dimikinya, Naruto bisa di bawah? Uke? Fic SN untuk SNL


.

P—e—l—a—m—p—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **  
**Naruto©Mashashi Kisimoto

 **Alasan Naruto Jadi Uke  
** ©Ane

 _ **Summary**_ **  
**Siapa tak tahu Naruto? _Center character_ dalam sebuah cerita.  
Badan kekar. Kulit warna coklat tan. Suara berat dan serak.  
Terus… kenapa dari semua ke- _manly_ -an yang dimikinya,  
Naruto bisa di bawah? Uke?

 _ **Pairing**_  
SasuNaru. _Always_! Banzai!

 _ **Genre  
**_ _Romance / Humor / Fluff_

 _ **Inspiration  
**_ _Random_

 _ **Note**_ **  
** _Fic ringan dari Ane sebagai pemanasan dalam bikin chapter 6 HMGNB.  
Maaf keterlambatannya gegera abis UTS ama jadi panitia di dua acara._

 **Status  
** _One Shoot_

 _ **Please choose 'back' or 'close' if you dislike this fict.  
Happy reading for everyone!**_

 _ **Find a typo(s) Tell me**_

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—p—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pria yang tengah menapaki usia dua puluh lima. Seorang pemilik _sport club_ di kawasan Tokyo. Sejalan dengan usahanya di bidang kebugaran, Naruto juga memiliki tubuh yang apik. Skala ukuran untuk perut dan pinggangnya adalah 3. Sangat ideal. Bahkan Naruto memiliki enam kotak tertata apik di seluruh permukaan perutnya. Hal ini terlihat ketika ia sedang tidak menggunakan pakaian atas, atau saat ia hanya mengenakan singlet yang pastinya akan tercetak jelas apa yang ada di dalam singlet dengan kringat yang menjiplak.

Kulit sewarna sawo matang miliknya menunjukan bahwa ia tipkal pria yang aktif diluar. Tidak takut akan paparan sinar matahari. Memiliki susunan tulang yang baik akibat kecukupan dalam memperoleh vitamin D.

Naruto memiliki tatanan wajah Amerika di darah Jepangnya. Hal ini tercermin dari surai pirang dan mata _blue sapphire_ miliknya. Terlebih dengan hidung mungil dan wajah cabby miliknya membuat kesan manis dan tampan dalam bersamaan. Keunikan dengan adanya tiga garis halus disetiap pipinya yang akan memngerut jika sedang tersenyum membuat siapa saja akan suka membuat Naruto bahagia. Karena keunika tiga garis halus miliknya tak kalah manis dengan lesung pipit.

Naruto juga bukan seorang yang memiliki pengalaman remaja yang buruk. Ia terkenal. Macho. Humoris. Baik hati. Jago olah raga. Suaranya berat dan sedikit serak membuat wanita – wanita disekitarnya akan meleleh mendengar suara Naruto. Meskipun Naruto sangat buruk dalam menyanyi, tapi siapapun akan senang mendengarnya berbicara.

Tapi…

Dari semua rangkaian kata yang telah diuraikan untuk mengambarkan bagaimana sebegitu lelakinya seorang Uzumaki Naruto, tetap saja ia memiliki sebuah kekurangan. Kekurangan yang akan membuatnya tetap sendiri bahkan sampai kapanpun. Alasannya adalah… karena ia malu.

Tapi mungkin Naruto bisa tidak akan melajang hingga tua andai ia mau mengambil langkah yang tak terpikirkan olehnya sedikitpun. Yakni menjadi seorang…

.

P—e—l—a—m—p—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Kau semakin banyak makan akhir – akhir ini. Tidak takut enam kotak diperutmu berubah menjadi sebuah lingkaran?" Sasuke memindahkan transmisi dan mulai menginjak pedal gas begitu Naruto telah terduduk di bangku penumpang.

"Aku tidak memerlukan tubuh atetis lagi. Tidak akan berguna." Naruto memakan kripik kentang yang tadi sempat dirampasnya dari tas Chouji.

Ditempatnya, Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. "Kau tak habis terbentur penyangga alat gym 'kan?"

"Tidak Sasuke. Aku baik – baik saja. Aku hanya benar – benar sudah puas dengan tubuhku. Dan sekarang waktunya untuk menyenangkan hati dan lambungku dengan makanan siap saji dan penuh lemak."

"Kita bicarakan baik – baik dirumah."

.

P—e—l—a—m—p—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Mereka berdua mendapati Suigetsu—salah satu pacar sejenis Sasuke—tengah terbaring di ranjang sang raven.

"Kau masih menjajakan seks dengan siapa saja?" Naruto berbicara dengan nada jijik dan tak percaya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Pria dua pulu tujuh tahun, eksekutif muda ternyata dalaha seorang penjahat kelamin. Dan parahnya lagi, ia adalah seorang gay.

"Aku tak pernah melakukannya dikasurku."

"Lalu itu apa?" Naruto menunjuk pemuda berambut semi ungu-biru yang tampaknya tengah tertidur pulas.

"Aku akan mengusirnya." Setelahnya, Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju ranjangnya. Tanpa perasaan, ia menarik keras lengan kecil pemuda tersebut.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah pulang?" Pemuda tersebut bertanya dengan nada suara manis yang terdengar kecil. Mungkin karena efek mengantuk.

"Iya. Dan sekarang aku ingin kau pulang."

"Kenapa?" Suigetsu merengek dengan gaya manja.

"Karena aku sedang tak ingin melihatmu."

"Tapi aku butuh dirimu." Suigetsu meraba – raba celana Sasuke. Dan berhenti tepat di selangkangannya. "Aku ingiiiin—

"—Hieeekkkssss!" Naruto mengintrupsi. Sasuke mendesis. Suigetsu menatap tak suka.

"Aku sedang tidak mood melakukannya. Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah, kau pulang dan jangan ganggu aku." Sasuke menepis tangan Suigetsu, kemudian kembali menggeret lengan kecil Suigetsu menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Tapi aku butuh kamu Sasuke."

"Cari orang lain untuk memuaskanmu."

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku gemetar diseluruh sendiku."

"Tak usah membual. Pulang. Atau aku tak akan mau menemuimu lagi."

"Tapi Sasu—

"—Pulang!"

 _ **BLAM**_

Naruto hanya mampu melihat tingkah Sasuke dalam diam. Matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan sang sahabat. Melepas jaket kulit dan meletakannya di nakas. Manarik bangku dan memposisikannya dekat ranjang. Kemudian menarik halus pergelangan Naruto. Mendudukannya di ranjang, sementara Sasuke sendiri duduk di kursi. Menatap mata biru Naruto dengan tajam. Membuat bulu kuduk Naruto sedikit meremang.

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Ya. Kau. Kaulah maslahku. Bisakah kau mengurangi jajanan seksmu itu? Dia terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda dengan pemuda yang terakhir kali. Siapa namanya? Shisui? Karui? Darui? Mamani?"

"Itu urusanku. Bukan urusanmu. Lagi pula ada alasan mengapa aku selalu jajan seks diluar."

"Apa?"

"Aku yang bertanya. Kau menjawab. Bukan malah bertanya."

"Aku harus menjawab apa?"

"Kenapa kau semakin banyak makan akhir ini? Aku masih sadar betul bahwa kau adalah tipe pria yang stylish dan sangat menjaga tubuh. Apa alasanmu ingin terlihat seperti Chouji."

Disinggung seperti itu, Naruto mendadak murung. "Aku… Aku… Aku habis dari… dari…"

Sasuke menunggu.

"Habis dari… dari rumah…"

Sasuke masih menunggu.

"Rumah itu… rumah…"

"Jika kau masih mengatakannya dengan setengah – setengah. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi jajanku malam ini."

"Kau fikir aku seorang gay sepertimu? Aku masih doyan payudara besar."

"Bagus jika kau masih bisa bicara lancar. Sekarang ucapkan dengan benar jawabanmu."

Naruto kembali terlihat suram. "Aku habis… habis dari… ruamah sakit."

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, mendadak Sasuke meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi Naruto. "Kau sakit apa?"

Naruto menepis sentuhan tangan Sasuke. "Aku tak sakit apa – apa." Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Serius Sasuke. Yang sakit bukan tubuhku."

"Lalu?"

"Adikku."

"Jangan membodohiku. Kau hanya dua bersaudara. Dan kau adalah bungsu. Lagipula jika Kyubi yang sakit mengapa kau yang kerumah sakit."

"Bukan adik kandung. Tapi…"

Sasuke menunggu.

"Tapi…" Naruto memanglingkan wajahnya. Malu. "Tapi penisku."

"Ha?"

"Aku resmi sorang imponten." Naruto kembali menatap wajah Sasuke "Jadi untuk apa aku memiliki tubuh apik jika aku tak bisa mengawini seorang wanita."

"Tunggu. Bagaimana bisa kau mengidap imponten?"

"Nenek Tsunade bilang hal ini efek dari terlalu sering menonton film porno."

"Ha?"

"Sasuke aku harus apa? Adikku tak bisa berdiri. Dia cacat. CACAT."

"Kau masih meneruskan hobimu menonton video porno di SMA?"

Naruto mengangguk lemah.

"Bodoh. Seharusnya kau sadar hal itu akan merusak beberapa titik di otakmu."

"Aku harus apa Sasuke? Aku harus APA?! AKU TAK BISA KAWIN. Padahal aku belum pernah mencobanya."

"Pfft."

"Kenapa kau tertawa."

"Jadi kau… masih perjaka."

"Tentu saja. Aku anak baik – baik."

"Baik dalam menonton video porno?"

"Kau tak memperbaik suasana. Aku membuka aibku supaya kau bisa memberi masukan. Tempat berobat mungkin?"

"Tak usah berobat. Biarkan saja tetap seperti itu."

"Kau gila. Aku tak akan bisa merasakan nikmat yang sesungguhnya."

"Kau masih bisa merasa nikmat."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Menjadi pelampiasanku."

"Ahh~"

.

P—e—l—a—m—p—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Aku resmi jadi gay. Aku resmi jadi GAYYYY." Naruto meremat rambutnya frustasi.

"Diamlah. Kau brisik."

"Kau meniduriku Sasuke. Kau memasukiku."

"Apa salahnya?"

"Aku bukan gay."

"Penismu sudah tak berfungsi. Maka tak ada salahnya kau menjadi buttom. Lagi pula akhirnya kau bisa merasakan nikmat bukan?"

"Nikmat sih. Tapi sakitttt."

"Yang kedua atau yang ketiga tak akan meninggalkan rasa sakit. Aku janji."

"Sasuke? Kau mau apa?!"

"Melakukan yang kedua dan ketiga."

.

P—e—l—a—m—p—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Metote yang baik. Imponten Naruto mulai menunjukan kemajuan. Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan. Dimana Naruto menjalani pengobatan?"

"Diatas ranjangku di apartemen pribadiku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ha?"

"Menekan prostatnya secara langsung dan terus menerus terkadang membuat penis Naruto berdiri." Dengan santai Sasuke menjawab, sementara Naruto sudah menunduk dalam karena malu.

"Kalian gay?"

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—p—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **FINNISH. HATAM. SELESAI. TAMAT.**

.

P—e—l—a—m—p—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

* * *

Maaf ya kalo feel nya gak dapet. Random Inspiration yang diketik ditengah pengetikan HMGNB. Dimana fic HMGNB masih dapet 3k kata. Target Ane per chapter 10k kata. Biar cepet selesai. Makasih.

Surabaya, 1 November 2015. 00:16 AM


End file.
